Soul Mates?
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Sometimes your soul mate is the person you'd least expect.
1. Chapter 1

**_SOUL MATES?_**

_Part 1_

_Find out about your soul mate with 10 easy questions!_ The advertisement practically screamed from the top of the webpage. Natalie slowly shook her head as she quickly bypassed the banner ad. With the kind of luck she had when it came to relationships, she'd either end up wit the complete opposite or with Ben again. A smile played about her lips as she thought about her ex-husband.

_Benjamin James Hollingsworth, junior partner in the prestigious New York City law firm of Chastain, Lowe, Benedict and Hollingsworth. He'd been her first lover in college and there was time she'd loved him deeply. But they soon discovered that being on the fast track in their respective careers was constantly taken them in different directions. Finally the decision was made to call it quits with the marriage and divorce amicably. So now every Christmas she received a card with the latest photo of his picture perfect family._

Pulling her attention back to the present, Natalie returned to her emails and opened up one from her best friend Trista.

_Nat, Want two tickets to the Classique Evening at the Symphony Hall? Jake had to go out of town that night so I'm just doing a girl's nite out with Meghan. I'm sure you'll find someone to share the extra with. TTYL Trist._

Natalie quickly hit reply and typed, _Of courseI'll take them. Just let me know what I owe you. Nat. PS Give Meghan a hug and a kiss from me. _Hitting the send button, she sat back in her seat. The evening was to be a fundraiser for a local charity and had sold out before she'd gotten a chance to even to purchase a ticket. There was no way she was going to pass up a chance for free tickets. The only question was who would she give her extra ticket to?. Maybe Miles since his social life was even more non existent than hers. Or would it be Stephen since he could probably use a night off as much as the rest of the team.?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul Mates?**_

Part 2

Natalie decided to ask Miles first . She found him as always seated at his desk with the latest issue of one of the various medical journals he subscribed to. Taking a seat she reached over and tapped his shoulder to get his attention and said, "Hey."

Miles hadn't heard her approach and he jerked his head up startled at the light touch. "Hey, Nat, when did you sneak in here?" he asked as he stuck a pencil in the journal to mark his place and closed it.

"I didn't sneak in. You had your nose buried in a journal as usual. Anyway, I just came to tell you that I managed to get a couple of tickets to the Classique fundraiser for Friday night," she replied and sat regarding the young doctor.

"That's great. I knew you were really disappointed when you couldn't get a ticket," the young man replied. "So who are you planning on inviting?"

"I thought you might be interested. My friend Trista gave me the tickets since her husband got called away suddenly," Natalie explained.

"Sounds like it'll be a fun night and thanks for the offer. But I think I'm coming down with a cold," Miles answered and sneezed loudly several times as he grabbed for a tissue.

"Come to think of it, you do look kind of flushed," she said and reached a hand out to touch his forehead. "You're running a fever. Go on and go home."

Miles wadded up the tissue and tossed it toward the wastebasket where it joined at least a dozen others already there. "You sure it's okay to do that?" he asked,.

"_Doctor's orders_," she replied with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'll let Stephen know and then I'll stop by when I get off work."

Miles quickly gathered up his journals and laptop. "Thanks," he told her.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door," she said getting to her feet. After making sure that Miles was actually on his way home, she headed her office and sat down to work on a shopping list of just a few things to get before she stopped in to see her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul Mates?**_

Part 3

Her arms full of groceries, Natalie managed to free up enough fingers to press the doorbell outside of Miles' apartment. A moment later she heard him call out, "Just a minute!" which was immediately followed by a fit of coughing.

As soon as the door was thrown open, she stepped inside saying, "I stopped to get you some food and stuff in case you didn't have anything worth taking the effort to fix."

"You didn't have to do that," Miles protested reaching to relieve her of her burdens.

She quickly waved him off. "I've got everything. I even stopped and picked up some of the homemade vegetable soup at Max's Deli. Now go lie down and I'll fix you some supper," she said firmly.

He had started to head back to the couch when another coughing fit almost doubled him over. "Okay," he replied a little hoarsely.

"Go to bed. Now. I'll be in as soon as I get the soup in the microwave.," Natalie instructed, "And no reading materials. You need to rest, not study."

"Yes, Mom," he replied, giving her a tired smile and headed for the bedroom. After quickly changing into sleep pants and an old T-shirt, he crawled into bed and pulled the covers up over his head.

It didn't take Natalie long to get the purchases all put away and set a small bowl of the soup in the microwave and turn it on. While the soup was heating, she headed for Miles' room and sat down on the edge of the bed, peeling back the bedding enough to brush the damp hair off his forehead. "How do you feel?' she asked gently.

"Like crap," came the muffled response as he pulled the blanket back and turned to face her.

"I'll get you some aspirin for your fever. Do you feel sick?" Natalie asked as she stood up.

Miles took careful check of his varied symptoms; aching head, cough, sinus, fever, body aches. "Nope. Don't feel nauseas at all," he replied.

"That's good. I'll get the aspirin and some water and then your supper," the doctor said and headed for the bathroom to get the items as well as his thermometer.

By the time she returned, Miles was sitting up in the bed. Taking the thermometer out of her hand, he said, "You know you could always ask Connor to go with you. Or even Eva."

"I thought about Stephen but I'm not sure if it's his weekend with jack. Doesn't hurt to ask, though," Natalie replied. She watched as he stuck the thermometer in his mouth and when it beeped, she quickly withdrew it. "101.5. Not too bad but you might as well just call in sick the rest of the week." Laying aside the thermometer, she handed him three aspirin and the glass of water.

Miles quickly swallowed the aspirin and water and handed her the empty glass. "Thanks, Nat," he said, settling back in the bed.

"I'll bring your supper," the doctor said and headed to the kitchen where she quickly prepared a tray with soup, crackers and a bottle of apple juice. Returning to the room she set the tray on his lap. "There's more soup in the fridge that just needs heated up when you feel like it."

"This is enough for tonight," the young man decided as he spooned up the soup. "You don't need to stick around and watch me eat. As soon as I finish I'm just gonna go to sleep anyway."

"All right, Miles. Take care and I'll see you on Monday," Natalie said.

"Have a good time, Friday," he replied between sips of the soup.

"I definitely plan on doing that," Natalie assured him. Giving the younger doctor one last look, she left the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soul Mates?**_

Part 4

The next morning Natalie decided to talk to Stephen alone. So when she arrived at the NIH Headquarters, she headed directly to his office. Finding him at his desk busy with paperwork, she entered without knocking and took a seat.

"Slowly he became aware of her presence and looking up asked, "You need something, Natalie?"

"I just stopped by to let you know I sent Miles home early yesterday. He had a fever and wasn't feeling well," she answered.

"Anything to be concerned about?"

Natalie shook her head. "I don't think so. He's got either a bad cold or a mild case of the flu. Probably picked up whatever seems to be making the rounds at the moment," she replied.

"Which could any number of things," Stephen commented.

"Anyway, he most likely won't be back in until Monday morning," the doctor continued.

"I'll let Kate know the team is short handed. I suppose you stopped by to make sure he was doing okay," Stephen remarked.. He and the rest of the team were well aware of the relationship the two doctors seemed to have so he pretty much knew what her answer would be.

"As a matter of fact I did," Natalie replied.

"Anything else you have to say? I really need to get these reports finished up," the team leader pointed out.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything this Friday night," Natalie said after a moment.

"Well, I was supposed to have Jack for the weekend but he's on an overnight field trip to Boston. I know he says that I can't see him that often but I don't want to make him chose between spending the time with me and school activities. So now I have nothing planned. Why do you ask?" Stephen inquired.

"My friend Trista Ryland gave me her two tickets to the Classique Evening fundraiser on Friday I thought you just might like to attend it with me," Natalie answered.

"Isn't that the one with the classical music and fine dining?" Stephen asked.

"It is. The tickets were over $100 per person and it sold out before I could get one. Trista said her husband got his through his work so I don't have to pay her back. Want to be by guest? It's beats drinking beer and watching basketball all evening," Natalie replied.

"All right. You talked me into it," Stephen finally admitted.

"You're not going to regret it I promise," Natalie told him. She headed for the labs, her mind on shopping for the perfect dress as soon as she got off work.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N I realized I didn't get all of the chapter uploaded. Corrected now. More coming soon.**_

_**Soul Mates?**_

Part 5

Standing in front of the mirror, Natalie quickly checked her appearance one last time while she waited for Stephen. The flowing deep turquoise gown fitted her slender figure in all the right places and she slipped a silver wrap about her shoulders pleased with the result. Hearing the doorbell ring she quickly hurried to answer it.

Stephen stood in the doorway, a small florist's box in his hand and looking handsome in a tuxedo. Catching sight of Natalie, he couldn't help but stare; to him she'd never looked lovelier in her gown and upswept hair. "I bought you a corsage but I don't know if it'll go with your dress," he explained.

She laughed lightly and said, "Whatever it is, it will be lovely. Come on in, Stephen, while I pin it on."

He stepped inside and watched as she slipped the wrap from her shoulders and opened the box to reveal a silver orchid corsage. "Here, let me do it," he said, taking it from her and expertly pinning it onto her shoulder. "Guess I made the right choice after all."

"I guess so. Just let me my keys and purse and I'm ready to go," Natalie said as she picked up the silver evening purse and moved to the door. Locking it behind them she shivered slightly in the chilly evening air.

"Are you warm enough? I can put the heater on if you want," Stephen asked her as she held open the car door.

"I'm fine. Besides it's sure to be plenty warm in the Symphony Hall. And after the music and dining there is dancing and dessert," Natalie replied.

"You didn't mention anything about dancing," Stephen said as he started the car.

"That's optional. There are going to be some of the best classical pianists performing tonight," Natalie replied.

"And you're there for the music," Stephen guessed.

"Well, its not often I get an opportunity to attend concerts," Natalie admitted. She reached into her purse making sure the two tickets were safely there and settled back to enjoy the ride to the Symphony Hall.

By the time they arrived at the concert the parking lot was packed so Stephen was forced to park some distance away. Seeing how chilly it was when they stepped out of the car, he slipped off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "This should help," he said taking care not to mess up the corsage.

"Thanks," she replied as they began walking briskly toward the Symphony Hall. Arriving at the door, she showed her tickets. "Dr. Natalie Durant and guest. Mrs. Trista Ryland couldn't attend so she gave them to me."

"Ah, yes. She did leave notice of the change in attendees. Someone will direct you to your table and bring your menus," the doorman said, checking the name off the list,"

"Thank you," Natalie replied as she and Stephen stepped inside.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soul Mates?**_

Part 6

The attendees had been assigned six to a table which were scattered about the room. Natalie was pleased to see that they'd been seated at one quite close to the musicians since she could see the pianists very well. Slipping into her seat, she picked up the program and glanced through it.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waiter asked as he handed out the menus.

"A glass of white wine please," Natalie replied and set aside her program.

"The same for me," Stephen added deciding one glass of wine during dinner wouldn't be too much.

"Hello, Stephen, Natalie, I didn't know you would be attending the concert tonight," Kate said as she took the vacant seat beside Stephen.

"I didn't know until Tuesday myself. My friend Trista Ryland gave me her tickets and I invited Stephen to be my guest," Natalie answered.

"So what brings you out tonight, Kate?" Stephen asked. "I saw the photographers as we came in."

"I was invited by Congressman Rhoades if you must know," the NIH director replied and turned her attention to the menu.

Their conversation was cut short as the usher arrived with their tablemates, a couple in their mid-fifties who appeared to be vaguely familiar. It took Stephen a moment to realize that they were a prominent local judge and his wife.

The waiter returned with the wine and proceeded to take the other drink orders. Natalie finished looking through the menu and said, "The chicken in Dijon sauce looks good."

"So does the steak," Stephen told her.

"I see the rest of our little party is here," the congressman commented as he took his seat beside Kate.

"Yes it is. Nathan, I'd like you to meet Dr. Stephen Connor and Dr. Natalie Durant with the NIH.," Kate said, making introductions.

"Pleased to meet you. Congressman Rhoades," Natalie said.

"It's an honor for me to be seated between the two loveliest ladies here tonight," the Congressman said graciously.

At that moment the Master of Ceremonies mounted the stage and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I want to thank you for coming out tonight to help us support the proposed wing for the Children's Hospital. Our program will begin shortly. In the meantime enjoy the meal." There was a polite scattering of applause as he finished speaking and stepped away.

"I hear that this is quite a gathering of classical pianists," Judge Michael Martelli commented and reached over to squeeze his wife's hand. "Althea very strongly insisted that I get us tickets."

"Natalie smiled and said, "A friend of mine gave me hers practically at the last minute. Who's your favorite pianist?"

"Sergei Ivanoff. I saw him perform a few years ago at Carnegie Hall," Mrs. Martelli replied.

The waiter arrived with the drinks and quickly took the orders with Natalie deciding on the chicken and Stephen the steak. Once he had left, Natalie settled back to read over the program as she sipped her wine.

Mrs. Martelli sounded like an excited school girl as she asked, "Do you think we can get his autograph?"

"Only if you behave nicely," the judge said, causing his wife to blush.

Stephen looked over at Kate and commented, "It looks like Natalie has found a fellow admirer"

The musicians soon took their place and the first of the pianists was a young man whom the MC explained had won a local competition for a chance to perform with the masters of the keyboard. He sat down and began to play a piece by Beethoven.

"Not as polished as the others but has definite promise," Mrs. Martelli stated.

The waiter arrived to silently serve each entrée and left the diners to enjoy their meal. Stephen dug into to his steak and noted that Natalie seemed more focused on the music than her meal.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soul Mates?**_

Part 7

It seemed all too soon that the concert came to a grand conclusion and the lights were brightened. The MC mounted the stage again and said, "This is concludes the musical part of the program. Desert will be served presently with dancing to follow. Meanwhile I will announce the winners of the door prizes."

"I heard that one of the prizes is a one of a kind silver and turquoise pendant and earrings," Natalie commented as she took a few bites of her now cold meal before pushing it away.

"Which would go just perfect with you ensemble," Mrs. Martelli told her.

Stephen watched with some amusement as the names of the winners began to be announced that Natalie was sitting with fingers crossed. _She really wants that jewelry_ he decided. Then he nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the MC announce "The winner of the one of a kind silver and turquoise jewelry by Sergio Castilini is Dr. Stephen Connor."

"Stephen, you won!" Natalie said excitedly.

He saw Kate give him an amused expression as the MC said, "Will all our lucky winners step forward to claim their prizes." Getting to his feet he made his way over to the stage and accepted the velvet box. Looking from the jewelry to Natalie he thought _she'd definitely look lovely in it_ and made up his mind to give it to her at a later date.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't regret this evening," Natalie reminded Stephen once he'd rejoined the table.

He leaned over and whispered, "The evening is still young."

"What have you got in mind?" she whispered back.

"You'll see," Stephen replied and left her to mull over those words as the waiters began to serve platters of fruits and cheeses and puffy pastries. Selecting some fruit, he watched her helping herself to the assortment.

Seeing the musicians moving about the tables, chatting with the guests, Mrs. Martelli picked up her program and headed over to Sergi Ivanoff. Natalie had been watching and she stood up to do the same saying, "Excuse me, Stephen."

"Take your time," he replied, watching her walk away.

Kate leaned over and commented "I didn't realize Natalie was such a music fan."

"That's the whole reason she wanted to come tonight," Stephen replied.

"Mr. Ivanoff, it was such an honor to see you perform in person. Could you please sign my program?" Natalie was asking the piano virtuoso.

"And who shall I make it out to?' he asked as he pulled out a pen.

"Natalie Durant," she replied.

"I take it that you are quite an admirer of classical music, Natalie," he said conversationally as he scribbled his name.

"When I was younger I thought I might be a famous pianist. Of course nothing like you," she answered, blushing slightly.

"Here you are,' he said handing back the program and turning to the next person requesting an autograph.

"Thank you," the doctor replied and headed back to the table feeling somewhat in a daze. And not from the two glasses of wine she'd consumed either.

"Are you ready to go now?" Stephen asked once she'd returned to the table.

"I think so," Natalie replied. She laid down the program to slip the wrap about her shoulders.

"Leaving so soon?' Kate asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'll see you on Monday," Stephen replied as he took Natalie by the arm to lead her to the exit.

Outside a bit of a breeze had picked up and Natalie kept a protective grip on her program so it wouldn't blow away. Turning to Stephen she asked, "Now what have you got in mind?"

"I thought maybe a drive and someplace a little more private," he replied as removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders for the walk to the car.

"That sounds nice," she murmured. "So what do you plan on doing with your prize?'

"Giving it to the loveliest woman there tonight," Stephen answered. "A thank you for inviting me to attend."

"For a moment I thought you meant someone else. It my pleasure to do so," she replied and suddenly yawned.

"Looks like someplace private may have to wait until later," Stephen said.

"Maybe you could come by tomorrow for coffee?" Natalie suggested as they reached the car and got in.

"Jack will be back from Boston tomorrow but I'll take you up on the offer sometime," Stephen promised. Getting behind the wheel, he started the car and drove directly to Natalie's apartment building.

Just before she got of the car, Natalie leaned over and gave him a light kiss saying, "I had a wonderful time, Stephen. Thanks for being my escort." Clutching her purse and program she hurried for the entrance.

He stayed parked there watching until he saw the light come on in her living room and then drove away.

Putting on a Sergi Ivanoff CD, Natalie set her program in a safe place and then headed for her bedroom to change out of the turquoise gown. The evening had truly been wonderful and not just the music and meeting her musical idol. She had really enjoyed being with Stephen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Soul Mates?**_

Part 8

Monday morning when Natalie arrived at the NIH she went immediately in search of Miles to see how he was feeling. The one time she'd called him over the weekend she had apparently woken him up as the resulting conversation was short and his voice cranky.

Miles was busily looking over some reports he saw Natalie enter and stand by the desk. "Hey, Nat. How was the concert?" he asked.

"It was good. I even got Sergi Ivanoff to sign my program," she replied, her eyes sparkling.

"Was it the music or being with Connor?' he teased and watched as she suddenly blushed. "Never mind. I think I just got my answer."

"So don't go telling everybody, okay. I want to take this slow and see how Stephen feels about going out gain," Natalie answered. "After, all I _do_ know where you live."

"Is that a threat, Dr. Durant?" Miles inquired a teasing tone to his voice.

"Let's just call it a warning, Dr. McCabe. How are you feeling?" she asked noticing that he was looking pale and tired.

"I'm okay. Fever's gone. Besides I was bored with just being at home in bed," Miles answered. "Don't worry about me, Nat. I'm fine. I spent most of the time resting."

"I'll take your word for it," Natalie answered.

"So tell me about the concert or don't you kiss and tell?" Miles teased.

Natalie was blushing as she picked up a journal and whacked him on the shoulder. "The music was wonderful, the food was good and we shared a table with our esteemed director," she replied quickly.

"Okay, okay. Don't hit me again," miles said as he reached to pluck the journal out of her hand.

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of their pagers going off simultaneously. Natalie quickly checked hers and said "Looks like we're wanted in the briefing room."

Miles quickly checked his and got to his feet, heading for the door with Natalie close behind him. Together they made their way to where the rest of the team was rapidly assembling.

Seeing the other two doctors enter and take their seats, Stephen quickly passed around copies with what little was known regarding their latest case. "Glad to see you back, Miles,' he told the younger man.

"Glad to be back. What have we got?" Miles replied picking up the paper and quickly scanning it.

"An Eskimo village—Kirakau, Alaska, is experiencing an outbreak of a flu like illness. Rapid onset with severe respiratory involvement, fever spikes of 105 body aches, gastric distress. S far ten people have reported symptoms with a mortality rate of 60 percent." Stephen replied.

"The area is isolated near the Arctic Circle and medical facilities are pretty primitive," Eva added.

"We'll be packing in as much supplies as we can. The flight leaves in two hours so go get packed everybody," Stephen told them. He watched as the team members got to their feet and headed for the door.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Soul Mates?**_

Part 9

Their case in Alaska had turned out to be a rough one. With no medical facilities except for a clinic that looked to be at least forty years old, the medical members of the team had worked nearly continuously for the past five days. But finally Natalie had managed to isolate in the lab the particular bacterium responsible for the illness and start treatment right away. Fortunately additional supplies and medical personnel had been able to arrive from Fairbanks.

Now after several delays by weather, the team was finally on their way home. Looking around the cabin of the small commuter plane, Stephen saw that Eva and Frank had both succumbed to the lure of dreamland. Miles was fighting to stay awake and alert as he did most flights but exhaustion was slowly winning out. Reclining his seat back, the youngest doctor closed his eyes and let Natalie cover him with a blanket.

Stifling a yawn, Natalie moved to sit by Stephen and spoke quietly, "I never thought I was going to get him rest."

"Everything okay?" Stephen asked.

"I think its just exhaustion. I doubt he was all that fully recovered from being sick last week. And with being responsible for just about all the primary patient care, he didn't get all that much rest. All he needs to do is catch up on some much needed sleep and he'll be fine," Natalie answered and yawned again.

"I was thinking that if you aren't too tired tomorrow night, would you like to join me and Jack for a pizza and just hang out. Watching a movie?' Stephen asked after a few moments though.

"Mmm. Sounds tempting," she replied.

"I'll let you pick out the movie. But please no _chick flicks," _Stephen offered.

""I'll let you know tomorrow morning after I catch up on my sleep," Natalie replied and leaned against his shoulder letting her eyes closed as she soon joined her sleeping teammates.

Stephen sat watching over the sleeping team, thankful they were all making it home safe and sound. After awhile he finally drifted off as the plane flew on through the night time skies.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Soul Mates?**_

Part 10

"Jack, did you get your homework finished?" Stephen asked as he carried the just delivered pizza and breadsticks into the kitchen.

"I did it last night at Mom's," Jack called from the living room where he was playing the video game _Speed Demons 2_ .

"I'll take your word for it. Hurry up with that game because we've got company tonight?' Stephen answered as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, not looking up from the game.

"Natalie Durant. She's bringing a DVD for us to watch," His father said moving over to the window.

"Hope it's a good one," Jack commented.

"I don't think she's bringing the latest _Space Zombies. _But I said no chick flicks so I'm sure she'll have something good."

"Good," was Jack's reply, his attention mostly on the game.

"The doorbell rang and Stephen hurried to answer it. "Come on in, Natalie, he said, taking the bag of crunchy cheese sticks and DVDs from her.

"Hello, Stephen, Jack," Natalie greeted both as she slipped of her light jacket.

"Hello, Dr. Durant," Jack replied.

"I know it's an oldie but goodie but I have_ Raiders of the Lost Ark_ as well as_ A Wrinkle In Time_.," the doctor continued.

"I saw _Raiders _a long time ago but not the other film," Stephen told her.

"I recall reading _A wrinkle In Time _when I was Jack's age and liked it a lot. When I saw the DVD for rent I couldn't resist," Natalie replied.

"You hungry? I got us a pizza and breadsticks and I can whip up a salad if you want," Stephen said. He left the snacks in the living room and led the way to the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me," Natalie answered. "Need any help?"

"Nope I got it all. There's some cans of soda in the fridge if you want one," Stephen answered. "or you can always grab a beer."

Natalie went over and opened it up pulling out a cold bottle of beer. "Thanks," she said and opened it. "Here's hoping for a quiet weekend."

"Same here,' Stephen replied as he removed a bag of salad mix and Italian dressing from the refrigerator. "Jack, go wash up. Time to eat."

"All right," the boy said and reluctantly put his game on hold before heading for the bathroom to wash his hands.

It took only a few minutes to get the salad made and everything on the small dining table. Then everybody sat down to enjoy the meal. Natalie piled two slices of the cheeza-meatza on her plate as well as helping of salad. "How was your day?" she casually asked Stephen.

"Okay. Jack and I ran errands and spent part of the time at the video arcade," Stephen answered.

"Sounds better than mine. I ended up cleaning out my too long neglected refrigerator. I swear some of the take out containers looked like lab looked like I was cultivating penicillin," Natalie replied and laughed.

"Gross," Jack commented and faked a gagging sound,

Stephen shot him a look and said, "You can sit through a double feature of _Bloodsuckers From Mars_ and you find talking about mold disgusting?" he shook his head and went back to his own meal.

Once he finished eating Jack excused himself saying, "I promised Mom I'd call." He pushed his chair back and went o get the cordless phone to take to his room.

"Need any help with the dishes, Stephen?" Natalie asked as he too got to his feet.

"Nope. They'll wait until later. Just let me put the salad away and I'll go switch off the game station player. Jack can pick up his game tomorrow," Stephen replied as he picked up the salad bowl.

Natalie nodded and went to sit on the couch. Resisting the urge to yawn, she briefly wondered if she'd be awake enough to drive home after the movies were over. Deciding to risk it, she pulled the _Raiders_ DVD out of the bag.

"What did you decide on?" Stephen asked as he sat down beside her and reached for the remote.

"This one," Natalie replied, handing over the DVD.

He took it and got it ready saying "I'll turn it on as soon as Jack gets off the phone.'

"All right.' She set the bag of cheese sticks on the coffee table and leaned back taking a sip of beer. "You know, I'm kind of glad you invited me over tonight."

"I'm kind of glad I did too," he replied.

A few minutes later Jack finished his call and entered the room asking, "What are we watching?"

"_Raiders of the Lost Ark,_ Buddy," Stephen answered as he started the movie. "Lots of great action scenes."

"Great," the boy said as he settled back in the recliner and grabbed the cheese sticks off the coffee table.

An hour later Stephen looked over to Natalie and saw that she'd fallen asleep her head resting on the arm of the couch. Turning down the volume he looked over at Jack and spoke quietly, "I'm going to put her to bed. It's been an exhausting week."

"Okay,' the boy replied.

"Do me a favor and go open my door," Stephen instructed. He carefully picked Natalie up and started toward his bedroom with her in his arms. Once inside he laid her down, removing her shoes and covering her with a blanket.

Jack was already back watching the DVD. Looking up the boy casually asked, "Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Out here. Now what did I miss?" Stephen replied as he sat down to watch the rest of the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Soul Mates?**_

Part 11

The sun coming in through the window open woke Natalie up. She sat at slowly at first a bit confused to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. The last thing she could recall was falling asleep against Stephen while they watched the DVD. Apparently he had managed to carry her to his room and put her to bed. Throwing off the blanket she began searching for her shoes.

"I see you finally woke up," Stephen commented as he stood in the doorway watching her.

"Yeah. I guess I was still pretty tired after last that last case," Natalie replied. "Where did you sleep?"

"The couch. I'm getting ready to fix breakfast. Want some?" Stephen asked.

She shook her head and replied, "I really think I need to be getting on home. I'll see you tomorrow." Locating her shoes she began slipping them on.

"Natalie, please stay and at least have breakfast. With us. All I did was put you to bed when you fell asleep. Trust me that I didn't take advantage of you. I respect you too much for that," he said, moving to lay a hand on her shoulder.

Natalie looked up and smiled, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to have breakfast. What are you fixing?"

"Bacon and eggs and toast. Or something else if you don't want that. Although there's not much in the fridge that I can fix," he answered.

She laughed lightly and said, "Stephen, you're rambling. Bacon and eggs is fine with me."

"Good. I do have some orange juice in the fridge if you want it," he answered and headed back to the kitchen.

Left alone, Natalie headed for the bathroom. Standing in front of the mirror, she thought back to the previous evening. She had been enjoying herself until slumber had claimed her. She knew that Stephen wouldn't have done anything. But it was often hard to get past what had happened when she'd first started dating after her divorce. Seeing on the sink a still wrapped tooth brush, she grabbed it, making a mental note to buy one the next day to replace it.

"How do you like your eggs?' Stephen asked seeing Natalie enter the kitchen.

"Scrambled is fine," Natalie replied as she reached in the cupboard for a mug.

"Scrambled it is. Hey, I still have some of Frank's hot sauce left yet," he told her.

"The good kind?" Natalie asked helping herself to the freshly brewed coffee.

"The good kind." Stephen answered as he began to scramble a couple of eggs.

"Where's Jack?' Natalie asked as she sat down to enjoy her coffee.

"He had a bowl of cereal and took off to spend the day with one of his buddies. So it's just you and I," Stephen answered.

"Yeah. Just us," she replied sipping her coffee.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about that," Stephen commented. He quickly finished the eggs and after putting them on the plate, carried both the plate and hot sauce over to the table.

"I'm just tired I guess," Natalie replied, half heatedly sprinkling the homemade hot sauce on the scrambled eggs.

He sat down at the table. "What's wrong, Natalie? Last night you were enjoying yourself and then this morning you seemed pretty uncomfortable that you slept in my bed. Now that you know Jack is gone, it's like you don't want to be here. Is it me?"

She smiled a little sadly and replied, "No, its not you. I-I just feel uncomfortable being in a strange bed." She took a sip of coffee. "I never told anybody before. But on one of the first dates after my divorce I woke up to find myself in a bed and no memory of what had happened. Turns out a man I thought I trusted slipped something in my glass of wine."

"Natalie, I promise I'll never do anything you don't want or without your permission to do so" Stephen assured her, angry at the unknown person who'd do such a thing to her.

"I know you wouldn't," she answered and slowly took a forkful of the eggs.

"Want to stay for lunch? There's still plenty of leftover pizza," he suggested.

She smiled and said, "I might just take you up on that offer.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Soul Mates?_**

Part 12

"I don't think I've seen Stephen is this good a mood in a long time," Eva was saying as she entered the break room at lunch time.

"I think it has to do with Natalie," Miles commented as he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"And how do you know that?" Eva demanded turning to face the doctor.

"I know nothing," he replied as he carried his coffee over to the table and sat down.

"Spill it, McCabe or so help me I'll tell Frank and everybody else about your _rubber ducky _undies," Eva threatened.

"Let's leave my underwear out of this if you don't mind," Miles replied. "Besides I promised Natalie that I wouldn't say anything."

"What are you two talking about?" Natalie casually asked as she entered and marched over to the microwave.

"Miles' rubber duckies," Eva replied with a grin.

"Eva was just commenting on Connor's good mood." Miles answered trying to detract the conversation away from his underwear. Ever since Eva had walked in on him changing clothes, he just knew there'd be a time when she'd bring up the gift from his Secret Santa.

"Oh, those. I've seen them already," Natalie replied. At his surprised look, she elaborated, "Who do you think got them for you anyway?"

Miles slowly shook his head. "You? I can imagine you giving a book or a CD or DVD for a gift. Maybe even tickets to a concert or play. But boxer shorts?"

"You wore them anyway," Natalie pointed out as she sat down to enjoy her lunch.

Miles shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. But I was running low on clean laundry," he hastened to explain.

Eva was all questions as she asked, "So, what is it with you and Stephen? Miles won't give me any of the dirty details."

"That's because there isn't any," Natalie replied. "I asked Stephen to go with me to the Classique fundraiser when I ended up with tickets at almost the last minute."

"That's was the week I was sick," Miles added unnecessarily. "Besides I was the one who suggested you ask Connor."

"Saturday I had pizza with him and Jack and we watched a DVD," Natalie continued making sure to leave out spending the night; innocent as it had been. "Why'd you go tell Eva about us anyway?'

"All I did was comment that you were probably the cause of Connor's rare good mood," Miles explained.

"Don't blame him, Nat. I was an investigative reporter once, remember," Eva spoke up.

"I blame you then? Look, I'll tell you what I told Miles. Please don't spread this around as I'm not sure how this is going to turn out concerning Stephen and myself. The last thing we need is to be the latest hot gossip topic," Natalie told the younger woman.

"All right," Eva agreed.

Natalie turned to Miles and asked, "How did you spend your weekend?"

"Taking it easy as you so adamantly instructed me to do," the younger doctor replied looking up at her. ""Don't worry about me, Nat; I'm ready for our next case. That' is, after I finish my lunch."

"I think Stephen will allow you enough to have lunch," Natalie told him.

Miles looked at her and joked, "Since Connor is in such a good mood, do you think this is a good time to ask him for a raise?"

Natalie shook her head and laughed, "I don't think he's in _that_ good a mood, Miles."


End file.
